darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
486
As the experiment to transfer Barnabas' life-force into Dr. Lang's creation experiences a slight set back, that of Lang's death, Julia is the next to experience the terror of Angelique's dream curse. Synopsis : At the great house of Collinwood, Victoria Winters has returned to her life from a strange and haunting adventure in the past. Tonight, in this doctor's house, an experiment has been attempted, an experiment which would save one man from an ancient curse, but an experiment which has ended in unexpected tragedy. The witch who put the curse is getting her revenge. Julia Hoffman is concerned about the condition of Barnabas. A weakened and pained Dr. Eric Lang manages to tell Julia to shut the main switches, which she does. Julia then gets some digitalis to inject into Lang. She checks Barnabas' pulse, which is slow. Lang gives her something to inject into Barnabas to save him. Act I Julia wants to call an ambulance, but Lang won't let her, lest the experiment is ruined. Barnabas regains consciousness, but finds he is still in his old body. He realizes that Cassandra has somehow caused the experiment to fail, and leaves to confront her. Lang warns Julia that if the experiment is not performed, Barnabas will become a vampire again, as the medicine used to make him normal is becoming less effective. Julia must perform the experiment within 48 hours or the body will decompose. Julia is afraid she doesn't have the knowledge to do it, but Lang manages to point out in his notes what she needs to know. Act II At Collinwood, Cassandra continues to use voodoo to cause Lang pain, but she does not intend to kill him. At Lang's lab, Julia can not find any more digitalis to administer to Lang. He tells her there is some in the desk in his study downstairs, and Julia goes to get it. While she is gone, Lang remembers something else Julia needs to know. Not finding a pen or pencil to write it down, he manages to turn on his tape recorder to leave a message for her. His message says that if both Barnabas and Adam live, Barnabas will be free and healthy, as Adam will drain Barnabas' affliction from him, but will not suffer from the disease himself. But if Adam dies, Barnabas will be as he was before. At Collinwood, Cassandra is about to remove the pin from the voodoo doll, when Mrs. Johnson enters the drawing room, startling her. She accidentally pushes the pin completely through the voodoo doll, killing Lang. Act III Barnabas confronts Cassandra, telling her he knows what she is doing to Dr. Lang, and if she kills him, he will see her burn. Cassandra pretends not to know what he is talking about. She tells him Roger is already willing to believe him mad. Barnabas wants to know what she wants of him. Does she still want him? Cassandra calls him mad. The phone rings. It is Julia, to report to Barnabas that Dr. Lang has died. Barnabas accuses Cassandra of Lang's death. At the lab, Julia tries to tell Barnabas what Lang has been trying to say. She doesn't think she can go on with the experiment, but Barnabas insists it must go on. He must escape from Angelique. Julia agrees to go on with the experiment, but she must study Lang's notes. Act IV Julia has been studying Lang's notes, but is tired. She falls asleep and starts to have the dream. This time, it is Mrs. Johnson who is the beckoner. The dream progresses as it has three times before. Julia opens the three doors, seeing the glowing skull, the guillotine, and the headless body. She opens a fourth door, behind which is a skeleton in a wedding dress. She wakes up, terrified. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: We must not be emotional about his death, Julia. Every instinct, every feeling I have is to let go, to get revenge — but we must not, we have no time! ---- : Mrs. Johnson: Through sight and sound and nameless terror, through endless corridors by trial and error, a blazing head of light will burn, and one door leads to the point of return. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Addison Powell as Eric Lang * Clarice Blackburn as Sarah Johnson * Lara Parker as Cassandra Collins Background information and notes Production * The laugh heard when Julia opens the door on the skeleton bride is the same laugh used for Angelique after Angelique died during the '1795' storyline. The laugh is not Lara Parker herself. * The skeleton dressed in the bridal gown is the one that was being used in Dr. Lang's laboratory - it is missing from the lab in today's episode. * The second scene of Act III starts with a closeup on Julia talking to Barnabas, before panning out to show Barnabas. This is to give Jonathan Frid time to get from the Collinwood drawing room set to the laboratory set. * Sets used in this episode: Dr. Lang's lab, Collinwood foyer and drawing room, and the dream room. Story * Dr. Lang records his message for Julia over the middle section of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's . * The nature of the experiment seems to have changed again. While before, it was implied that Barnabas' consciousness would be transferred to the currently lifeless body, now it is implied that both bodies will live as independent, though connected, entities. * DREAM SEQUENCE: Julia experiences the dream curse. She is the fourth victim. She opens four doors revealing a skull, a guillotine, Dr. Lang's headless creation, and a skeleton bride. The beckoner is Mrs. Johnson. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Julia: Go to bed. * TIMELINE: Barnabas has been free of the vampire curse for the "past few weeks" (occurred in 466). Bloopers and continuity errors * When Dr. Lang tries to record his message, Addison Powell hits play instead of record and Mozart starts playing. He tries to correct for this but can't seem to get it to work and so goes ahead and speaks his message even though the tape in the machine is not rolling. * The oxygen mask Julia Hoffman had such a problem with in the previous episode, is now over Adam's face, necessary to disguise the fact it is not Robert Rodan. * When Barnabas confronts Cassandra at Collinwood, Jonathan Frid gets a case of the giggles and has to work hard to keep a grin off of his face. * During the dream sequence, a stagehand is briefly seen operating the smoke machine. We also see a garbage can from which smoke escapes. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 486 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 486 - If They Both LiveCategory:Dark Shadows episodes